Split Pea
Split Pea is the combination of a forward-facing Peashooter and a backward-facing Repeater (without the dark green leaves), similar to conjoined twins. It is the 29th plant obtained in Plants vs. Zombies, found after beating the backyard Fog Level 4-5. It is the first Wild West plant obtained in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, being obtained after beating Wild West - Day 1. Its name is a reference to the actual split pea, the dried, peeled, and split seeds of Pisum sativum from north India. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Split Pea Split Peas shoot peas forward and backwards. Damage: normal Range: forward and backwards Firing Speed: 1x forward, 2x backwards "Yeah, I'm a Gemini," says Split Pea. "I know, big surprise. But having two heads -- or really, one head with a large head-like growth on the back-- pays off big in my line of work." Cost: 125 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Front & Back RECHARGE: Fast Split Peas shoot peas forward and backwards. Firing Speed: 1x forward, 2x backwards "It's my turn with the eyebrows," said Frontie. "Fine, we'll split them," said Backie. Sprouted two minutes apart, their eyebrow war is eternal. Plant Food Upgrade When Split Pea is fed with Plant Food, it shoots 60 peas forward and 90 peas plus one giant pea that deals 30 damage backward. Level upgrade: (Chinese version only) Level 2: Has 40% chance to attack with a snow pea backwards, attack and health +50%. Level 3: Has 60% chance to shoot a fire pea forward, attack and health +50% again (total +100%=2x). Costumed (Chinese version only) Plant Food ability can shoot 60 peas each head, at last a giant fire pea (forward head) and big snow pea (backward head, 30 damage). Usage The player should use the Split Pea where he or she would use a normal Peashooter, but plant ahead of the rear line, so that it can fire backwards at foes such as Digger Zombies and Prospector Zombies. Note that the second head is a Repeater, and can shoot peas twice as fast. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' This plant is needed on the earliest levels that the player knows will have the Digger Zombie. The player should not plant the Split Pea in any row left of the third row, so as to give his or her Split Pea time to kill the Digger Zombie; otherwise, the Split Pea will be eaten before it can kill the Digger Zombie. Alternatively, the player could simply put Pumpkins around the leftmost plants. Split Peas can also attack Bungee Zombies behind them. When targeted by a Bungee Zombie, the Split Pea fires three peas, both from the back and front. It is also useful to put them behind shield-bearing zombies such as Ladder Zombies, Screen Door Zombies, Trash Can Zombies, and Newspaper Zombies (as shields only protect from the front). They also make a good defense against jumping Zombies such as Pole Vaulting Zombies, Dolphin Rider Zombies, and Pogo Zombies, as they attack with the firing rate of a Repeater, cost less, and will not be eaten by a zombie the player puts it behind. By placing a Torchwood behind the Split Pea, it can become more effective against Digger Zombies, which can be helpful if the player has to play the level with predetermined plants and he or she has no room to waste slots. However, doing so is thought to be wasteful of the valuable rightmost ground spaces. For levels with Dolphin Rider Zombies or Pole Vaulting Zombies where Split Pea is a predetermined plant by Crazy Dave, it may be helpful to use it as a form of offense. When the Dolphin Rider or Pole Vaulter jumps over it, it will be hit with the equivalent of a Repeater from behind. If the Split Pea is not a predetermined plant, however, it is generally not worth it. Additionally, one can bring out gimmicky layouts by combining it with Garlic. This strategy lets the player kill the zombies from behind, thus bypassing zombie shields. Pogo Party Split Peas are actually quite useful in Pogo Party. As the majority of zombies are Pogo Zombies, most of the zombies will just jump over it, getting hit twice in the back. Don't depend on these plants alone, however, as regular zombies can still appear, and the peas will only fire on the flat part of the roof. I, Zombie It is a bad idea to use a Pole Vaulting Zombie to jump over the Split Pea in the I, Zombie levels. The same applies to using Digger Zombie in rows containing the plant. Rather, the player should treat it as he or she would a normal Peashooter, and should simply use Buckethead Zombies or other tough zombies to get through the Split Pea lanes, unless there is far more offensive power facing forward than backwards. If there is a very tough lane with a Split Pea, send a Bungee Zombie to steal it, then send a Digger Zombie. However, a Digger Zombie can survive a Split Pea in the second column from the left. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' The Split Pea is a counter against the Prospector Zombie in this game, although they can only be reliably used for that on levels with lower concentrations of them. However, Winter Melons can cool down the Prospector Zombie's dynamite reliably and thus preventing it from causing any damage at all. While the Split Pea might seem useless at this point, the Winter Melon may be too busy taking care of other zombies and its chilling effect fails to reach the Prospector Zombie, giving it a chance to slip past your defenses. This is where the Split Pea comes in handy, as it gives you a margin of error when you fail to chill all zombies with the Winter Melons. It can also be used against Zombie Bull Riders as well, but you are better off using a Tall-nut to block Zombie Bulls and Spikerocks in the third column along with a strong frontwards offense against Wild West Gargantuars. Gallery Trivia General *Split Pea, Threepeater, Pea-nut, and Pea Pod are the only peashooting plants with more than one head. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' *When a Split Pea is firing from both heads, a glitch causes the front head to also fire two peas, causing it to become a Split Repeater. This glitch doesn't happen in the Xbox Live Arcade version and Game of the Year versions. *It is the only plant that can fire in multiple directions with one side firing faster than the other side. *The Split Pea and Threepeater are the only plants that can shoot three peas at a time. *The Split Pea, Twin Sunflower, and the Cherry Bomb are the only plants with two heads in the game; however, the second head of the Split Pea is, according to itself, more of a large head-like growth. **However, in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, each head acts like having a different personality. *The Split Pea is one of the only four plants which are able to fire backwards, the other three being the Cattail, Gloom-shroom, and the Starfruit. *Sometimes in Versus Mode, the Split Pea shoots backwards when a zombie is in front of it, even when there are no zombies behind. *The Split Pea's firing animation is different than the Peashooter's and the Repeater's. *Split Pea calls himself a Gemini as the Astrological Sign Gemini represents twins, and the Split Pea is a twin plant (a joined Repeater and Peashooter). *Split Pea is the last peashooting plant the player gets, unless the Gatling Pea is not yet purchased. *In I, Zombie, Split Pea first appears in Can You Dig It?. *The Split Pea is the only plant with a known Zodiac symbol. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' *In Plants vs. Zombies, the Peashooter's head that is facing right is bigger than the back-facing Repeater's head. However, in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, the Repeater has the bigger head. **This may mean that the head-shape growth has grown bigger since the last game. ***Also both Split Pea heads now have one personality each now, as stated in their Almanac. *It is one of the three plants with more than one talking head, along with the Threepeater and Cherry Bomb. *It is revealed that the front head is called Frontie and the back head is called Backie. *Tile Turnip, Puff-shroom, and Split Pea's back head are the only plants to have horns as their costumes. *In Wild West - Day 8, the player is given only eleven Split Peas. *In the Chinese version, if the Split Pea's costume has been unlocked, it will shoot a huge frozen pea backwards and a huge fire pea forward when given Plant Food. See also *Peashooting Plants *Peashooter *Repeater *Digger Zombie *Fog (Area) *Starfruit es:Bipetidora Category:Plants Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Fog Obtained Plants Category:Fog Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Long Range Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Wild West Obtained Plants Category:Wild West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants